gingakikoutaifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
O2 (Opening)
O2 is the 4th opening theme of Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince II. The song was sung by Orange Range. Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= asa mo yoru mo koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru nanmannen nan okunen mae kara no messeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizu darake no te de kimi mamoru I continue to fly I continue to fly mitsume ai te to te wo kasanete garasu goshi no kimi to boku konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni kurai yami wo masshiro ni someru yo deguchi no nai kimi no moto e sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru kotae no nai tatakai no hate ni te ni shita no wa nanairo no sekai? shirazu shirazu usurete yuku hajime no memorii mo ima ya doko ni dou utsuru no? kimi no me kara mitara ore no sugata dekiru nara mou ichido kimi to ano hi chikatta sora no shita de aeta nara I continue to fly I continue to fly mitsume ai te to te wo kasanete garasu goshi no kimi to boku konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni kurai yami wo masshiro ni someru yo deguchi no nai kimi no moto e sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi are mo, kore mo, subete, te ni ireru made, kuchihateru made tachitsuzukeru mizukara tonae, daichi ni tsudoe hikari wo yami e to tokihanate tachimukau kokoro ni yowane wa iranai sange wo kiku hodo yasashii ANGEL wa inai I continue to fight I continue to fight asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai |-| Kanji= 朝も夜も恋焦がれて　星になるよ　キミマモル　戦いは行方知らズ 明日と昨日の交差点で　交わらない　キミとボク 今行くよボクは流れ星 世界が朽ち果てても　変わることのないものがある 涙をこらえてでも　守るべきものが僕らにはある 何万年何億年前からのメッセージが体内でうずきだす　鳴り響く しゃがれた声で　明日を呼ぶ　傷だらけの手で　君守る I continue to fight　I continue to fight 見つめ合い　手と手を重ねて　ガラス越しのキミとボク こんなにも側にいるのに 暗い闇を真っ白に染めるよ　出口のない 君のもとへ　運命(さだめ)を切り裂く流れ星 あふれる君の涙　ボクがいま奪い去る 答えのない戦いの果てに手にしたのは七色の世界? 知らず知らず薄れてゆく始めのメモリーも今やどこに どう映るの?キミの目から見たら 俺の姿でできるならもう一度キミと あの日誓った空の下で逢えたなら I continue to fight　I continue to fight 見つめ合い　手と手を重ねて　ガラス越しのキミとボク こんなにも側にいるのに 暗い闇を真っ白に染めるよ　出口のない　君のもとへ 運命(さだめ)を切り裂く流れ星 あれも、これも、すべて、手に入れるまで、 朽ち果てるまで立ち続ける 自ら唱え、大地に集え、光を闇へと解き放て 立ち向かう心に弱音はいらない 懺悔を聞くほど優しいエンジェルはいない I continue to fight　I continue to fight 朝も夜も恋焦がれて　星になるよ　キミマモル　戦いは行方知らズ 明日と昨日の交差点で　交わらない　キミとボク 運命(さだめ)を切り裂く流れ星 はかなく消えてなくなることさえ　恐くない |-| English= During mornings and nights, too, I yearn for love and I’ll become a star to protect you, without knowing the whereabouts of the battle At the intersection of tomorrow and yesterday, you and I don’t come across each other; now I’ll go, I’m a shooting star Even if the world rots away, there are things that won’t change Even if we hold back our tears, things that we must protect exist inside of us The message from hundreds of millions of years ago starts to ache inside of my body; it echoes With a hoarse voice, I call upon tomorrow; with hands covered in wounds, I’ll protect you I continue to fight, I continue to fight You and I stare at each other and hold our hands together over the glass, even though I’m by your side when it’s like this I’ll dye the murky darkness pure white; a shooting star that slashes apart fate heads to you, where there are no exits Now I’ll take away your overflowing tears Is what I gained at the end of an answerless battle a rainbow-colored world? Unknowingly, unknowingly, where is my fading first memory now? How does it reflect? If I looked through your eyes, if I could do it again with you If we could meet under the sky that we vowed to back then I continue to fight, I continue to fight You and I stare at each other and hold our hands together over the glass, even though I’m by your side when it’s like this I’ll dye the murky darkness pure white; a shooting star that slashes apart fate heads to you, where there are no exits That, this, until I get everything, until I rot away, I’ll keep standing Chant on my own, assemble on the earth, release light into the darkness A confronting heart doesn’t need muted sounds There’s no angel who is kind enough to listen to repentances I continue to fight, I continue to fight During mornings and nights, too, I yearn for love and I’ll become a star to protect you, without knowing the whereabouts of the battle At the intersection of tomorrow and yesterday, you and I don’t come across each other; we’re shooting stars that slash apart fate I don’t even fear vanishing and becoming gone rapidly